Never Let You Go
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Post five years after the 2nd season. Misaki and Akihiko are getting closer and closer and things for them have been becoming greater and greater. With no more insulting interference from Akihiko's family things are as good as can be. But how will their romantic lives be after having some good and bad obstacles? Will it make their love stronger? Lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Let You Go **

**Disclaimer: OKAY! :) This is my first ever, boy-love fanfiction story and I hope that whoever is reading it likes it. :) On another note, I do not own Junjou Romantica what so ever, do I wish I did, yeah, but will I? No. Now that that's all cleared up, LET'S BEGIN! :) Enjoy**

**Note: There will be some lemons in later chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

Things were getting so much better, or so I thought, until today actually. To be honest, I was fearing this day. Hi, my name is Misaki Takahashi and I'm twenty-three years old. It's been five years since I moved in with the great lord Akihiko Usami... or someone I had began to finally call by his first name and would say "I love you." It's not that I was didn't like saying his name, or denying that we were dating and boyfriends, but before it just had been really embarrassing for those words to come out of my mouth. Even now though, I would blush when I would say "I love you", "honey", or anything else. Akihiko would often call me baby now, I didn't mind it so much. So long as he didn't say it out loud in public. After finally graduating from Mitsuhashi University, I actually began working at Marukawa Books with Aikawa where I would fact check for writers. When they used the wrong train station, playground, business, or anything else, I would research to help them find the correct location, object name, person, or anything else that I needed to find.

My feet were really starting to kill me, why you ask? Well... today was a day that I honestly wanted to die and crawl into a hole. Not because I was embarrassed about our relationship, but because we were to tell my brother and his wife about our relationship. What if he didn't accept it? What if he hates me afterwards? Even though I'm an adult, what if he tries to take me away from my boyfriend? I couldn't handle that. Wait... Takahiro couldn't anyways, I'm an adult. I laughed nervously inside my head, that wouldn't and couldn't ever happen. I was repeated pacing back and forth in the living room; right in front of the front door.

I was scared, I just didn't know how he would take it. I was so concentrated on my own thoughts that I didn't hear Akihiko coming up behind me. When he did, he threw his arms around me, scaring me at first. I literally jumped in his arms. I didn't stay scared though, once I realized who it was, I blushed and leaned into him. It was a loving embrace. I liked these because we could show emotions without even saying anything. It was quite romantic in my mind. "Misaki..." He whispered, his voice deep, smooth as velvet, and sweet as honey. I blushed. He was so kind and caring, sometimes I really didn't deserve him. "Baby, please calm down... you're starting to make me nervous. Don't worry, even if he doesn't accept it, though I believe he will, I'll love you, I'll love you twice as much to make up for it."

I turned my head to look into his eyes, blushing. "Thanks... honey." I blushed even darker, but smiled at him. Akihiko chuckled, leaning his head in and holding the back of my head with one of his hands, pulling me in for a gentle kiss. "Wait... Akihiko... Taka...hiro will be here soon." I said, trying to get words through his kisses.

"Well, when he gets here, we'll stop... but continue it when he goes home." He crooked an eyebrow, a playfully mischievous expression on his face. I gasped, and went to turn my head to avoid his next kiss, but he wasn't having that. I moved my hands frantically, trying to free myself from his passionate grasp. It's not that sex didn't seem appealing at the moment because to be completely honest, it did... but not when my brother was coming here with his wife and daughter and he has a key to this apartment... not the best way to tell your family that you're in love with a man. But, Akihiko never gave up. He would lay kisses on my neck, my collarbone, my shoulder, just below my ear, my jawline, and on my forehead, teasing me into submission.

With a smile I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, my eyes half-lidded as I was slowly becoming passionate. In our current position we were both standing, that is until Akihiko began walking backward until the back of my legs hit the edge of the couch, causing us to fall back. I didn't know why but that sudden fall kind of made this moment a turn on... I blushed just thinking about that. I moved away from that thought and just thought about how nice his cool but also warm lips felt as they gently caressed different sections of skin on my body. I could already feel my pants tightening, but I couldn't actually have sex with him until after Takahiro and his family leaves... would be embarrassing if they heard how loud I moaned when Akihiko would mess me all up.

Each kiss left behind a tickle beneath my skin, my internal instincts begging for him to kiss me in that spot once more. He then took his time, unbuttoning my button up dress shirt and latched onto my chest, suckling the skin there as if it were his only way to survive. The pants that escaped my mouth were becoming obvious now and once he heard them, he chuckled, adding a vibration to his ministrations. Slowly he moved his hands around my body, and using his left hand to caress my backside gently but also roughly. I bucked upwards from the unexpected contact, my arousal was obvious, no matter how much I wish I could hide it. His mouth soon left my chest as he moved up to kiss me right on the lips. His soft lips moved passionately against mine and slowly he pulled away, moving himself fluidly down my body until he reached my pants, undoing the belt that held my dress pants tighter to my body.

_Ding Dong!_

My eyes widened as well as his and we were quick to reiterate ourselves. Damn my brother had some of the worst timing, I laughed to myself noticing that luckily my arousal hadn't been so obvious, but I still excused myself to the bathroom, quickly and quietly relieving my little problem. I wasn't satisfied though... to be quite honest, I was looking forward to Akihiko pleasuring me, but that will have to wait. "Where's Misaki?" Takahiro asked cheerfully.

"Where is uncle?" I heard my four year old nephew, Mahiro, ask. He was quite adorable and very smart and very social. Whenever I would see him, I would play with him, playing many games together. We would play hide-n-seek, tag, and other fun games like that. I looked into the mirror and realized that I had pre-sex hair... I needed to fix that. I borrowed Akihiko's hair brush and fixed my hair to look like it's normal messy but also neat hairdo.

"He's in the restroom, he should be out shortly." Just as he said that I had finished fixing my appearance and washing my hands before walking out. Just as I did, my nephew, Mahiro, ran up to me, plowing me to the ground as he jumped and hugged me. I laid on the ground as he hugged me, hugging him back.

"Hello Mahiro... How's my nephew?" I asked, sitting up and sitting him in my lap.

"I'm good! I missed you." He said, his cute little boy voice going up and octave as he moved his hands and began messing up my hair. I looked at him.

"Hey what are you doing to my hair?" I asked, playfully moving my hands to mess up his but when he realized what I was about to do, he took off from my lap, holding his hands on his hair to keep it safe. I chuckled and pulled myself up to walk over towards my brother. "Hello Takahiro. How are you?" He smiled at me.

"We are well," He said, scooping Mahiro into his arms as we all began moving towards the couch. Akihiko and I sat on one couch while my brother and his small family sat on the other across from us. "Actually, After Mahiro next birthday, Mahiro will be starting pre-school." My eyes widened and I gasped, so much time had gone by since Mahiro was born... It was shocking to say the least.

"Really? Well that's really good. You have to do better than I did in school Mahiro, pinky promise?" He nodded his head, linking his pinky with mine. I smiled.

"So, anything going on with you Misaki?"

"Yes, I've actually found a job at Marukawa Publishing as a fact checker for writers for both books and mangas. It's a lot of fun and I really enjoy the work." My brother smiled.

"That's very good. Gotten threw with any projects yet?"

"Yep, I just finished a big one and once I was done it was such a good feeling to know that I accomplished something like that." Takahiro was smiling, his face very cheerful.

"I'm proud of you. What about you Usagi?" I looked towards Akihiko to see him smiling wide as he watched Mahiro with happiness.

"Well, I've been working on a new novel and so far it's been going well. The publishing company is up to date with me all the time on deadlines and corrections. They have even considered having Misaki do the edit reading seeing as we live together."

"I see, that's very good. I'm so happy that things are going well." Takahiro's face then went from cheerful to completely serious as she leaned towards us in a more professional manner. "Now... in all seriousness. What is that you both said was important on the phone? What was it that you needed to tell us." Right at that moment, I went rigid and lost my breath...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: _

_Takahiro's face then went from cheerful to completely serious as she leaned towards us in a more professional manner. "Now... in all seriousness. What is that you both said was important on the phone? What was it that you needed to tell us." Right at that moment, I went rigid and lost my breath..._

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

It was great to see my brother and his family... don't get me wrong it really was. But he ruined the happy moment. Everything was going so good, why did he bring in up so soon? I was hoping to avoid this topic as long as possible, but I guess the sooner he knows, the better. I sat there, my heart racing like crazy. What was I supposed to do? Just come out and say, "Well, we wanted to let you know that I'm gay and am in love with Akihiko." No, that wasn't right... can't just say it like that without explanation. How about, "Well... I'm gay." Just say it? No, wasn't right either. I sighed and leaned back, closing my eyes for a quick moment trying to think of a way to explain. Or actually... was I really trying to think of a way to say it? No, in truth, I was just scared out of my mind. It's not that I was not wanting to tell him, but just like earlier when we were waiting for him to arrive, I was scared out of my mind because I was scared he would hate me later.

Everything in the room was silent, except for the nearly quiet sipping sound that was coming from Mahiro when he was drinking from is toddler cup. Was Akihiko wanted me to start? I looked up at him out of my peripheral vision to see him looking at me curiously, just like my brother and his wife. So they did want me to start this... Okay... I took a deep breath.

"Well... you see... I... the thing is..." I couldn't do it. I blushed in embarrassment. I went to open my mouth again, but no sound could escape... it was as if my confidence had been taken away, all in one swoop. I had to think of a way to say it. It was then that I could sense Akihiko looking down at me that I looked up, his expression was concerned. I looked around to see that they were looking at me, becoming worried.

"Misaki?" I asked, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want me to say it?" Did I? Would I be able to say it on my own? No. I nodded, and sat there, my head down incase Takahiro freaked out.

"Takahiro... there is only one way to say this. Misaki has come out of the closet. He has admitted to being gay." Akihiko said, starting the conversation simple and easy. I looked up through my hair, to see a shocked Takahiro. Mahiro sat there, his eyes curious.

"What's gay?" Mahiro asked. I smiled a little, at his innocence.

"Being gay means that a man loves another man. You know how mommy and daddy love each other?" My brother's wife asked, my nephew nodding, "Well, if I was a boy and daddy and I were married that would mean he was gay. You're uncle likes men, but that's okay. He's no different from the rest of us, right honey?" My brother just sat there, confused still.

"There's another thing, Misaki and I are together." Right then, silence hit the room. You could hear a pin drop.

"What?!" Takahiro asked, quietly enraged. "But you're my friend. You're ten years apart! You sick bastard." He said, anger in his face. "How could you? I thought I could trust you..."

"Honey.. please, calm down." My sister-in-law said.

"Please, don't misunderstand Takahiro. I would never hurt your brother or anything like that. It was something that just happened and we've been together for a good almost five years. We wanted to tell you before hand, we just weren't sure about how. But we really do love each other, we've just recently began sharing a room at night. I mean, a man can't help who he falls in love with, can he?" My brother sat there as I finally began to look up. What was he thinking? It was then that he just looked at me.

"Misaki... is that why you got upset with me in Osaka? Is that why you went to the train station and were gone for nearly three days?" I nodded. "Do you really feel this way? Do you really love him? I want you to answer me honestly." I looked up and nodded.

"Yes brother, I honestly feel this way, I love Akihiko-san. I have ever since I had began living here. We have found the things in each other that the other lacks. He isn't a good cook, I am. He isn't completely organized, I am. He's smart when it comes to academics, I'm not. We are what the other needs and I want you to accept me the way I am and understand that we love each other." My brother smiled a little and nodded.

"Well... I'm happy for you Misaki. If this is how you feel then I have no right whatsoever to say anything about it. You are an adult now and you can make your own decisions. I support you all the way. But..." He paused, his eyes becoming almost demonic when he looked at Akihiko. "You better take care of him! And treat him right! Cause if you don't I will never forgive you. So I make myself clear?" My eyes as well as everyone elses, widened at Takahiro's threat. He never usually threatened anyone. It shocked everyone so much that none of us could help it, and we began laughing. We had been laughing so hard that we ended up crying.

"I promise Takahiro." My boyfriend said, speaking around his laughter. I got up then and headed towards my nephew.

"I'm going to make dinner. What would you like to eat tonight Mahiro?" I asked after wiping my eyes from the happy tears. He cocked his head in thought, thinking.

"Can... can we have Soba noodles? And tofu? Oooh! And Salmon?"

"Mahiro... that's a lot of food..."

"No no, it's okay. I can make that. Is that alright with everyone?" Without a word of objection I walked into the kitchen, followed by my nephew. I picked him up and set him on the counter away from the dangerous cooking tools and talked with him. He was quite the imaginative little child. I wondered if my brother would have any more children, that would be nice. I would like to have more nephews or nieces. Mahiro was ranting on and on and about crayons, rocket ships, stars, fish, toys, tv shows, and about how much he loved his parents. It was cute... though it saddened me a little. No matter how much Akihiko and I loved each other, we could never have children together if either of us wanted them later... we could always adopt... but that would be a topic to discuss later. I shook that thought out of head and began thinking about a good way to incorporate all this food together.

I began descaling the fish, and deboning the fish, finally being left with just the meat. I also began making miso where I would put the soba noodles to act as a soup. In the soup there was also cabbage and green onions. After seasoning and cooking the salmon in the oven I checked to see if it was fully cooked and I began cutting it into half inch cubes, dashing them over the soup. I smiled at my work. Just as I turned off the stove and oven I felt someone wrap their arms around me, placing a kiss on my cheek. "It smells delicious baby." Akihiko said, a smile on his lips. "Would you like help taking it out there to them?

"Thanks, that would be helpful." I said, a smile on my face, grabbing three bowls as he grabbed the last two. Slowly I walked in, making sure not to spill anything and set the stuff down in front of them. Once the food was out, I went back into the kitchen and served the green tea and a tippy cup of milk for Mahiro, also grabbing our eating utensils before removing my apron, filling the sink with warm water, putting the dishes in the water, washing my hands and taking my spot at the table my family. The only seat open was right next to Akihiko, which I didn't mind.

Once I sat down, we all put our hands and said, "itadakimasu." The meal was nice. Instead of it being quiet everyone was happy, cheerful, and laughing. Once finished with dinner, Takahiro helped me with the dishes while his family used the guest bedroom to sleep, and Akihiko politely excused himself to bed as well. Everything had gone better than I thought it would. I had been overly worried. I mean... yeah the beginning of this evening could have gone better. But in the end, things had worked out, way better than I thought they would have gone.

"Misaki... sorry for getting angry earlier." My brother said, giving me a hug.

"It's alright Takahiro. Don't worry about it. I mean, I think anyone would act the same in that situation. I'm about done, you can head to bed if you want." My brother smiled and nodded, patting me on the head.

"No matter what, I'm still proud of you Misaki." He said, before heading to bed. I smiled, drying the dishes and putting them away

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

I walked into the bedroom, the events of today were still a little confusing... but I needed to let Misaki be who he was. I couldn't force him to change. What kind of brother would I be if I did that? I opened the door to find my wife and son asleep. Smiling to myself I went into the guest bathroom, changing into the pajamas I had before laying down and hugging them against my body. "I'm happy you accepted your brother." My wife whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm just worried... what happens if one of them wants kids someday? Or what if they want to get married, gay marriage isn't yet legal..." She politely placed her index finger on my lips, smiling at me as she placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that things will work out for them." I loved her, she was right. She knew exactly the right thing to say and that made me happy.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

Finally I was getting to bed. Trying to be quiet I opened Akihiko and I's bedroom door and shut it while ridding of the clothes I was wearing and going to bed in just my boxers. I was awful hot and I needed to cool down. Slowly and carefully, I crawled into the bed, taking my place on the left side of the bed. I left the blanket off, it was much more comfortable. My back was facing Akihiko. Right when I was about to fall asleep, I felt my boyfriend come closer, wrapping his arms around me. This was normal for him, he would always wrap me into his arms when he was sleeping. It was almost like it was his instinct.

"I'm happy... your brother accepts us. That means I can finally be happy with you, without any further problems. And that Misaki, makes me so happy." He whispered to me, placing a kiss on my shoulder before his low snoring filled the room, I smiled and turned, now facing him, my face buried into his chest. I really was in love with him, I couldn't deny it any longer. He was the perfect one for me, even though I would probably never again say it in public again. Soon, sleep began to envelope me and I fell asleep with his scent cocooning me in a shell of relaxation.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! So, If it's okay of me to ask, I would like to see at least two or three reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_Slowly and carefully, I crawled into the bed, taking my place on the left side of the bed. I left the blanket off, it was much more comfortable. My back was facing Akihiko. Right when I was about to fall asleep, I felt my boyfriend come closer, wrapping his arms around me. This was normal for him, he would always wrap me into his arms when he was sleeping. It was almost like it was his instinct._

_"I'm happy... your brother accepts us. That means I can finally be happy with you, without any further problems. And that Misaki, makes me so happy." He whispered to me, placing a kiss on my shoulder before his low snoring filled the room, I smiled and turned, now facing him, my face buried into his chest. I really was in love with him, I couldn't deny it any longer. He was the perfect one for me, even though I would probably never again say it in public again. Soon, sleep began to envelope me and I fell asleep with his scent cocooning me in a shell of relaxation._

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

I woke up today at 12:30 in the afternoon, this was normal on days that I had off seeing as I normally worked very late hours, finding that my wife was already awake, dressing Mahiro for the day. I smiled and sat up, rubbing my eyes before grabbing my glasses off the nightstand. As soon as my wife and son were aware that I was awake, they came over and hugged me, this was something we did, it made Mahiro happy to see his family so happy. I stood up and walked out the room to go towards the bathroom to change into my regular day clothing, and to my shock, no one else was awake except for us. My wife and I looked at each other and walked out, only to see a door open.

Curiosity struck me and I walked towards the door, only to find Misaki being snuggled from behind by Akihiko, as he had his face buried into the back of Misaki's neck. They were quietly snoring, almost happily snoring. My wife smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked towards her and took a deep breath, a smile forming on my face. I then looked down towards Mahiro and kneeled down. "Mahiro, could you wake Uncle Misaki for us?" Mahiro smiled and nodded quickly, running into the room. Quietly, my wife and I separated, her going into the guest bathroom and me going back into the guest room, gathering all of our stuff together.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

The next morning, I woke to the sound of someone trying to wake me up. I grumbled quietly for a minute until I opened my eyes a little to see that it was Mahiro. I looked towards my alarm clock to see that it was one in the afternoon. Holy shit! When, how did I sleep that long? I smiled at Mahiro and thanked him, leaving Akihiko to sleep since he hadn't gotten very much rest with the deadline of one of his regular books coming out. With haste, I ran down the stairs to find my brother and his wife walking down the stairs while Mahiro followed me.

"Daddy!" Mahiro said, jumping towards his father once he got to the ground floor.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was so late. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"No thanks." Manami and Takahiro said, politely turning it down. "Actually Misaki?" My brother called. I turned around to face him. "Would you like to go to brunch with me? There's some stuff that I want to talk with you about." I nodded quickly, asking him to hold of for a moment. Quickly I ran upstairs and began to change into more outside appropriate clothing. I heard rustling behind me, which notified me that Akihiko was awake. It wasn't until a couple seconds after that he wrapped his arms around me, laying a kiss on my cheek that I turned around.

"Misaki? Where are you off to? Aren't you off of work today?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but Takahiro wants to take me out to lunch. You'll be okay with Manami and Mahiro?" I asked, smiling and blushing slightly.

"Yeah... I'll miss you though, what am I supposed to make for lunch?" I chuckled, leaning into him while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"There's leftovers from last night. Just heat it up... or rather ask Manami if she could, you still aren't good with kitchen appliances." We laughed together as Akihiko leaned in to press his lips to mine. We were quietly laughing as we kissed to and when we pulled away. With quick action, Akihiko took my hand in his and walked us both downstairs where Takahiro was waiting.

"Oh good morning Usagi-san." Takahiro said, a friendly smile on his face.

"Good morning Takahiro." I slipped my hand out of my lover's to walk towards my brother.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." I looked towards Akihiko. "I'll see you." I went to walk out but before I could Akihiko took my hand into his for a second and leaned down, quickly placing a kiss on my cheek.

"See you later." I blushed darkly before slipping on my shoes and walking out of the apartment with my brother. My brother looked awkward for a moment before he changed the subject.

"So, what would you like to eat?"

"Ramen?" With a smile on his face, we walked. The closest ramen restaurant was about eight blocks away, so on the way there, Takahiro and I would just comment on a bunch of things. Like at first we agreed that the people here drove recklessly in the area where cars could be driven. We commented on the weather, on the way that our jobs had been going lately, it was nice to be able to talk with him, since we hadn't really had the chance in a while with us both being busy.

Once entering the ramen house, we took our seat at table, both of us ordering the traditional ramen. As we waited for the meal, we looked around the room, almost as if we were trying to avoid conversation. We probably weren't trying to avoid, it but that's how it seemed now. "So... Misaki.. I wanted to talk alone with you, brother to brother. I'm truly sorry for how I acted yesterday, but you see why I acted the way I did. I mean it was just so sudden, I didn't expect that. That doesn't mean that I don't accept it." I nodded. "But... I just want to make sure that you're truly happy."

"I am... I really am. I was really nervous in telling you because I thought that you would hate me afterwards, but I was wrong. I couldn't be happier Takahiro. I know it may sound weird, but I know that I love this man. Despite the age difference." I said quietly to him. I blushed a little, I never usually expressed my feelings like this, but I needed to.

"I'm happy for you Misaki." A smile, brighter than stars had shown. "I couldn't ever hate you. I'm just saying that right now. But... one thing I'm curious about. What's going to happen when you two want to have children later in the future? You want a family right?" I nodded.

"Yes, I do want a family someday, but I couldn't see that without him. If that day comes, we'll figure it out then." Takahiro looked at me, his eyes wide in shock. "What?"

"You've just grown up a lot over the past couple years, I'm happy to see that. So... how long have you been with Akihiko again? How did you two realize that you loved each other?"

"We've been together for almost five years, we started dating a couple months after I started living there. It was right when he and I left your birthday party to go collect the alcohol." The whole time was like that. I didn't mind it a whole lot, because of course Takahiro would have questions. Even when he asked way too many, I just smiled and answered anyways, he deserved answers. Eventually we did go home. Upon returning home, we found Manami in her coat. "You leaving?" Takahiro nodded and smiled.

"Yes. We have to work tomorrow and he needs his nap, so we should probably head home." He said to me, just standing at the door seeing as he was already in his departure coat and shoes. "I'll call you in a week or so. I'll see you later." He said, giving me a hug. "Okay Mahiro, give Uncle Misaki a hug before we go."

"OKAY!" He cheered, waddling towards me, reaching his arms for me to pick him up. I hugged him close, his tiny arms wrapping themselves around my neck. "Bye bye." I smiled and nodded, setting him down on the floor.

"Bye Mahiro. I'll see you later." With that, Akihiko and I were all alone again and once they had left, I realized how worn out I actually was. After they had left, Akihiko and I had decided on sitting and relaxing on the couch. "Want to watch the news?" He nodded, sitting down right next to me as he wraps his arm around my shoulder. I blushed as I tried to focus on tv, but it was becoming difficult, I was tired. I shouldn't be, I mean, I slept until one in the afternoon, so I shouldn't be tired, but oddly enough, I was. Incase I were to fall asleep, I leaned into Akihiko and rested my head into the nape of his neck.

"I... love you... Akihiko." I yawned.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"I love you Akihiko." My eyes widened, not in shock, but happiness as I watched him begin to fall asleep. He was quite adorable when he would sleep. His light snore had made a blush a little. Carefully and slowly I grabbed a pillow and laid it in my lap while I grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and carefully put it over him. Once I had him laid down, I couldn't help but to begin very carefully running my hand over his hair.

As soon as I had began doing this, he turned, his head facing towards my stomach while he snuggled himself against me. I couldn't help the smile that formed upon my lips at this. Quietly, with a volume no louder than a whisper, I spoke. "I'm telling you something Misaki. I'll never leave you, you can't ever get rid of me now. Even if I were to die, I'd be right there with you until you joined me. That may sound creepy, but I promise you that my love for you is bigger than anything I know. You're just... in lack for a better word, perfect." I sighed quietly and said, "I really do love you."

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been quite busy with my family and that kind of stuff. If it's possible, I would like to at least get two reviews before I update again. Thanks! I hope you all had a great christmas and I hope that you all have a great new years!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_Once I had him laid down, I couldn't help but to begin very carefully running my hand over his hair._

_As soon as I had began doing this, he turned, his head facing towards my stomach while he snuggled himself against me. I couldn't help the smile that formed upon my lips at this. Quietly, with a volume no louder than a whisper, I spoke. "I'm telling you something Misaki. I'll never leave you, you can't ever get rid of me now. Even if I were to die, I'd be right there with you until you joined me. That may sound creepy, but I promise you that my love for you is bigger than anything I know. You're just... in lack for a better word, perfect." I sighed quietly and said, "I really do love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"I really do love you... I really do." I say, stilling running my fingers through his hair. His hair was so soft. As I was doing this, I couldn't help but to picture our lives. So far, we were off to a great start. I could see us being together forever... I know people say that sounds like an odd thing to say, but I'd hope that if we're reincarnated we could be together in the next life. It may sound childish, but he is someone I don't want to ever lose. Even if it means I am not gay in the next life, he'll be the girl and I'll be the guy or vice-versa. I love him that much. I could see us getting old together, holding each other's old, smooth, and wrinkly hands, but still holding that youthful look in our eyes.

I knew that right now... he and I couldn't get married, seeing as it wasn't legal yet, but if it wasn't legal I would have gone ring shopping already. He was the perfect partner. He knew how to treat me without extremely hurting me, even if it means he yells at me for doing something stupid. I don't look at it as scolding, more rather partner guidance. I was stopped in my thought process by my vision starting to grow fuzzy and my eyelids were starting to close. I smiled and realized that it was late and bed was sounding like a fantastic idea. Very carefully I moved off of the couch and pulled Misaki's sleeping body very easily into my arms.

He wiggled around, so I froze, hoping that he wasn't awake and luckily he wasn't. Very slowly I began my trek up the stairs and into our room where I placed him on the left side of the bed. I smoothed out his hair, smiling as I very carefully helped put him into his pajamas and then changing into mine before I moved under the sheets with him, wrapping my one arm around him. I froze again when Misaki groaned, turning so he was facing my chest. This had made me happy, as I wrapped my arm around him again, placing a light kiss on his forehead. "Good Night Baby, Sweet Dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

The low sound of snoring woke me, when had I fallen asleep? I looked around sleepily to see Akihiko in front of me, his arms around me, he looked so peaceful when he slept. I looked him over, his hair was ruffled from sleep, his skin was smooth, he was wearing no shirt but he was wearing boxers. I reached a hand out and felt how cold he was. I laughed, so did he not use a blanket? Or did he kick it off, That actually seems more like him. I looked over the both of us, his one arm was around me and his right leg was overlapping mine as I was rested against his chest.

His heart beat was loud and rhythmic, so slowly, I rested my head against his chest, listening to the beauty that was his heart. All the sudden, I was overcome with the need to pee. My eyes widened in fear, no... that's not a good way to bond! Not pissing in the same bed as you and your lover is a rule of thumb! "Honey! Baby! Please?" I was thrashing, trying to get free of his iron vice hold and in the process, he woke, sleepily releasing me as I ran for the bathroom. Without hesitation I locked the door and pulled down my pj's, letting do of the body fluid that was trying to escape my body. Sighing in relief, I heard a knocking on the door.

"Misaki? You alright?" I smiled, such a worry wart.

"Yeah, I just had to use the restroom really really bad."

"I see... well I'll be waiting for you in the living room." With a "mmhmm" I finished using the restroom and made my way downstairs where Akihiko pulled me into his arms. Startling me. "Now... for a more proper good morning. Good Morning baby, how did you sleep?"

"I slept very well, you?" Our mornings were usually like this, we would greet each other, hug each other, and then I would start of breakfast. Sometimes Akihiko would try to help me, but instead he would stand there and grab utensils for me when I needed them. This morning I was making some rice porridge and it had come out so delicious.

Carefully I carried the dishes to the table, where Akihiko was waiting for me. I returned to the kitchen, grabbing the tea, eating utensils, and the napkins. Once I took my seat, after thanking for my food, I went to grab my spoon but Akihiko grabbed it before me, putting some of my food on my spoon before holding it to my lips, urging me to let him feed me. I smiled slightly, blushing a bright pink color before opening my mouth and leaning forward, gently closing my mouth around the spoon, pulling back and groaning happily at the taste of the porridge. He did that to me until my bowl was empty and I did the same with him. As I did this, for the first time ever, I had actually seen a very light blush appear upon Akihiko's cheeks. Once we finished eating and finished our drinks, I cleaned up the table, taking everything to the sink.

Once the dishes were placed in the sink and I was about to reach for the dish soap, I felt Akihiko wrap his arms around me. I leaned into him, enjoying his embrace. Quickly, startlingly so, Akihiko turned me around, smothering my mouth with passionate kisses. I was at first shocked, soon reciprocating. His lips were so soft, and despite most of his body being cold, his lips were invitingly warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our lips dancing together fluidly, as he wrapped his around my waist. His hands landed on my hips and without a moment of hesitation I was thrown over his shoulder and being carried upstairs.

"Akihiko! I need to finish the dishes!"

"They'll be there later."

"But they'll smell."

"I'm out of Misaki, you want me to die by running out of Misaki?" I rolled my eyes and thrashed, almost making it out of his hold, but instead he grabbed me quickly once more, throwing me onto the amazingly soft bed, his hands near the napes on both sides of my neck and his knee rubbing against my groin, holding me hostage beneath him as he hovered over me, a mischievous expression on his face. "They aren't going any where. How many times do I have to tell you? Don't fight me, there's no use."

I laid there, looking up into his amazingly beautiful sapphire and lilac colored eyes, nodding to him, my heart beating fast, lusting coursing throughout my entire body. His scent was enticing, smelling of his shampoo and body wash. I breathed in his scent as I laid here. He lowered his head, bringing his lips to the nape of my neck, suckling on the skin there, making my body react and making my member throb with want. I moaned quietly, clutching the sheets in my hands. With a deep chuckle, he lifted my pj shirt, massaging and pinching the buds on my chest. My panting grew quicker and heavier. This man, before had destroyed me but also revived me, bringing out parts of me that I never knew existed.

"Misaki, you're so... beautiful today. Something about you... it's waking the beast within me." He said, his voice deep. I closed my eyes, grabbing the bottom of his shirt within my hands and lifting the top of his shirt off. Now that he was bare chested before me, I couldn't help but sit up, tracing my tongue along his collarbone down to his nipples, where I felt a trail of saliva and suckled upon his beautiful body. I would never say that out loud, but I loved thinking it. "Misaki..." He moaned, holding me to him and rolling us over so that I was on top. I didn't stop my attack on his chest as he held me there. Instead, I moved my hands reaching down towards his zipper and using my feet to help pull him out of his pants and boxers. His whole body was shown to me and it was all mine to devour in passion.

With haste, Akihiko pulled me away from his chest, his obvious erection against my rear and he grabbed at the hem of my shirt, removing it completely off of me, including my pants. I smiled rubbing my hands up and down his chest. I only stopped for a moment to grab the lubricant from the drawer to make this easier. After applying some, I moved myself onto him, moving as his large member filled me. He held my face in his, both of us smiling at each other as be began to move together. There was so much more than lust right now, there was romance, love, passion, and care in our action of love.

"Misaki... I love you baby?" I gasped, blushing a little.

"I love you too..." His bright white smile shined, almost, figuratively, blinding me. His movements were fast and rough as he moved within me. I did my best to move with him, but just wasn't fast enough, so I just bucked my hips with his rhythm. It wasn't long before we were nearing our finish lines and as it happened, I could feel my insides being invaded with a very familiar warm sensation. I looked down also noticing that I had spent on him, blushing I reached over him, grabbing a tissue and cleaning the mess from his body and my member.

After doing so, I threw away the tissue and we turned onto our sides, Akihiko still buried within me. His energy had tired me out, so I just stayed there, laying against him, sharing a couple passionate kisses with one another. Could this get any better? In my most honest opinion, no, because he was the perfect one. My match.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: _

_"Misaki... I love you baby?" I gasped, blushing a little._

_"I love you too..." His bright white smile shined, almost, figuratively, blinding me. His movements were fast and rough as he moved within me. I did my best to move with him, but just wasn't fast enough, so I just bucked my hips with his rhythm. It wasn't long before we were nearing our finish lines and as it happened, I could feel my insides being invaded with a very familiar warm sensation. I looked down also noticing that I had spent on him, blushing I reached over him, grabbing a tissue and cleaning the mess from his body and my member._

_After doing so, I threw away the tissue and we turned onto our sides, Akihiko still buried within me. His energy had tired me out, so I just stayed there, laying against him, sharing a couple passionate kisses with one another. Could this get any better? In my most honest opinion, no, because he was the perfect one. My match._

* * *

><p>MPOV<p>

Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh! My alarm clock rang, startling me awake. With haste I pressed the "Dismiss" button to silence the annoying sound. I groaned not really wanting to get up as I stretched. I flinched though when I felt my hand his another's flesh. Turning my head, my eyes widened when I saw Akihiko still in bed. Not only that but I was naked and so was he. Oh yeah... last night. I blushed darkly while bolting out of bed.

As soon as I got out of bed, I collected my work clothes and sprinted towards the bathroom. After setting my clothes on the counter in the bathroom I moved towards the tub to set the water temperature. I wanted it to be hot, but not scalding. Once the water was warm I stepped in, not hesitating to start washing myself. Fortunately I was able to get through my cleaning routine quickly and when I stepped out, I felt cleaner than ever. I blow dried my hair and brushed it quickly before fully drying myself off and dressing into my forest green dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants, and black shoes. After dressing I looked towards the clock and noticed that I didn't have as much time as I had originally hoped I had. So little time in fact that I threw waffles into the toaster while I ran to brush my teeth, relieve myself in the bathroom, and poor myself two thermoses one with coffee and the other with tea for work. By the time I had finished my quick breakfast and was about to leave for work, I felt two cool arms grab me from behind and turn me around, pushing me into the wall next to the exit door. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye? Why... I'm hurt baby..." He said, his voice sly as he smiled and leaned in to press his lips to mine for a quick and loving kiss. "Have a great day baby... I'll see you later." I smiled, a blush on my face.

"Yeah, see you later." I said, leaving a kiss on his cheek before going outside. It was warm out, making me smile as I sprinted towards the subway station where I hopped onto a train that would take me to Marukawa publishing. Once on the train I immediately spotted Nowaki and Hiroki. Once Nowaki-san saw me his eyes widened and he waved me over, almost like a little child. I smiled as I sat with them.

"Hello Takahashi."

"Hello Nowaki." I smiled. "Hello to you as well Hiroki." Most people considered it rude for you to call them by their first name unless you're in a relationship with them or in a really close relationship with them, but after meeting them at Akihiko's birthday party two years ago, and introduced myself as Akihiko's boyfriend, they had both insisted that I call them by their first names.

"Hello, what's got you on a train this early in the morning?" Hiroki asked sleepily.

"I'm heading to work."

"Oh yeah? Where do you work?" Nowaki asked excitedly.

"I'm a editor and fact checker at Marukawa Publishing. I was on vacation yesterday and the day before. So I just know that I will have lots of work when I get there. It's fun work though."

"Do you get to take your work home?" I nodded.

"Yes, the room that used to be my room when I was just a guest is now my office since I moved into Akihiko's room. I usually lock the door to my office because if I don't... I won't get anything done." Hiroki smirked.

"You're smart." He and I joined together in laughter as the handles in the middle of the train rattled.

"Though... when I don't have too much to do I usually sit in the kitchen where I have access to coffee when I need it." I laughed quietly and Hiroki nodded. The train came to a complete stop at the university exit. Hiroki stood up, turned around and laid a kiss upon Nowaki's cheek before getting off of the train. I smiled as I watched Nowaki blush. The train doors closed and then the next stop was Nowaki and then myseld.

"Are you enjoying your work?" I nodded. "You know, I do have a confession to make. When we met for the first time at the flower shop, I had thought that the flowers had been for a girlfriend, but after I had found out that they were for Usagi-san, It just seemed more adorable to me." Nowaki gushed. I nodded, blushing.

"I couldn't help buut to blush when I gave him those flowers." Nowaki's smile had brightened just as his stop came up.

"See you later Misaki-san." I nodded, waving to him as the train continued. Once at Marukawa Publishing, I went though the door feeling happy to actually be at work. How was that? I don't know... it just felt nice to have a routine again.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_"Are you enjoying your work?" I nodded. "You know, I do have a confession to make. When we met for the first time at the flower shop, I had thought that the flowers had been for a girlfriend, but after I had found out that they were for Usagi-san, It just seemed more adorable to me." Nowaki gushed. I nodded, blushing._

_"I couldn't help buut to blush when I gave him those flowers." Nowaki's smile had brightened just as his stop came up._

_"See you later Misaki-san." I nodded, waving to him as the train continued. Once at Marukawa Publishing, I went though the door feeling happy to actually be at work. How was that? I don't know... it just felt nice to have a routine again._

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

After Misaki left for work, sleep overcame me once again and without fighting it, I went back to bed and snuggled against Misaki's pillow. His wonderful scent was all over his side of the bed and it made me smile. His scent was wonderful, almost floral with a manly addition. It was a delicious scent that I couldn't place, but it was oh so heavenly.

It wasn't until later that I had woken up again. Upon getting up I had made my way to get brunch, which was dinner that had been left over from last night, before going to my office to work on my boy love novel. This one was going to be about last night, the male partner halfway taking the lead. I smiled thinking about it. He hadn't ever taken the initiative to impale himself upon me. I was still looking forward to the day that He would try what I do to him, on me, but I wouldn't push it.

Though he didn't thrust into me, the fact that he lowered himself onto me and the fact that he moved on his own, with some of my help, weren't facts that I overlooked. In fact, I couldn't overlook it, even if I tried. My body was already heating up on the inside, just from the memory. I changed my thought process as quickly as I could. With helped significantly. I sighed in relief, I didn't want to be turned on when Misaki wasn't here, wasn't much of a point in that. Chuckling, I finished the last sentence of the first section in the novel.

_"I love you Akihiko..." Said Misaki, his hand softly landing upon my chest, just above my beating heart._

I had finished the manuscript for the first part. I was so tired. Sleepily, I looked up towards the clock to see that I had been working on the novel for almost two hours. Had that much time really gone by? "I'm bored..." I groaned, getting up and heading downstairs where I sat on the couch and turned on the news. While sitting there, not really paying any attention to the tv, I thought about this morning.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

The sound of Misaki's alarm clock had woken me, but I pretended to sleep with my eyes slightly open. As he stretched, his lanky body, with slight muscles, moved. Revealing its beauty to me. I so wanted to reach out and stroke then, but I didn't want him to know I was awake. Not just yet anyways. As he stretched and groaned, his hand grazed my skin and he looked over, almost as if he were surprised. I was usually up by now working on my novel manuscripts. When he looked towards me, his eyes traveled over my body, lifting the blanket and noticing his nakedness.

Again his eyes widened and just as quickly he blushed. Just after though, he smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on my forehead. As quickly as his lips touched my skin, they were gone. In squinted, grinning at his attractive backside as he left the room. Smirking, I got up and make my way to get dressed while I heard Misaki scrambling to get ready. As he was about to leave, I couldn't help but give him a goodbye kiss. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye... I'm hurt baby." That kiss still burned my lips.

* * *

><p>My thoughts were cut off by the ringing of my telephone. Getting up from the couch, I answered, only to find that it was one of the editors for my regular novel. After filling him in on the status of my novel, we talked for a short while before he hung up and I found myself hungry again. Slowly I walked towards the kitchen, finding a soup in here that looked absolutely delicious. As I ate it, I became busy with enjoying the flavors of each individual ingredient. Savoring each bite I took.<p>

Eventually though, even eating became boring, so as a distraction I began working on my normal novel which I titled "The Ocean of Stars." It was a fictional novel about a couple, trying to find out if their souls would still be united in the afterlife. They believed that their eternal resting place to be with one another was space, where they'd be stars among the many other stars... or fallen human lives. They spend their lives trying to find the answer until they later die of old age together.

Sighing, my eyes becoming tired of looking at my computer screen, I rubbed them looking towards the clock again to find that another two hours had passed. What was taking Misaki so long? I was almost worried that something had happened to him. I shook my head, no that couldn't be it. Could it be a new project? A new author contract? Sighing again, I leaned back, feeling boredom over flood my mind. As I leaned back in my chair, I removed my glasses and loosened my tie, just as I heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" Misaki's voice rang. A smile came upon my lips immediately. With haste I ran down the stairs, sweeping him into my arms as soon as he set his messenger bag and jacket down. "Whoa, honey, what's gotten into you?" He said honey, a very slight blush showed.

"I've missed you. You were got for a long time. New assignment?" I asked, letting him down.

"Yes. Not only that, but I had a lot of work on my desk from the two days I took off. It all due by the end of the week. As for new assignments, I've been asked to edit and fact check for a manga author by the name of Kurosawa, Natsuki. Have you heard of him?" I knew him alright. He was a hard man to work for. Now matter how much I wanted to fill my need of Misaki, I needed to bother him as little as possible. Smirking, I leaned in to kiss him. His lips tasted of Mocha and coffee, it was quite delicious. I wanted more, but after taking a deep and calming breath I pulled back.

"Well... I'm hungry for some takeout. It would be more convenient for you." Misaki nodded, smiling as I walked to the phone to place our order.

"Thank you." He said, after I hung up, as he pulled out the manuscripts, his work laptop, and a red pen. If you want, we can still talk."

"What should we talk about?"

"How about... for starters, how was your day?" Misaki asked as he crossed out, typed, and corrected each error and mistake he saw.

Taking the seat across from him, I began telling him about everything as I recalled it all back to memory. I started off with how I had woken up when he had, he blushed when I mentioned that to him, but he didn't say anything, just nodded. As I recalled things from today, I noticed that Misaki seemed to be gaining some weight. Not unhealthy weight, but the kind that helps you gain a better build. "Hey Misaki? I don't know if I'm just imagining this, but you seem to be filling out some... not in a bad way, I was just curious about it." He blushed darker.

"Well... you know how I'm out an extra hour every tuesday, thursday, and friday?" I nodded. "Well, that's because I've been going to the gym. I want to stay fit for you." Chuckling, I leaned towards him, lovingly placing my hand upon his.

"Misaki, that's adorable. But I hope you realize that you don't have to do that for me. I love you just the way you are, even if you were overweight, I'd still love you."

"But still, you're so much more fit that I am. I just... I just want to be healthy for you." I smiled.

"I have an idea, What if you and I go to the gym together on those days? It could be partner support. If you want me to that is..." Misaki looked up at me, smiling a little.

"Well, perhaps we could, for partner support. Your body is perfect the way it is, you don't need to exercise. You've got a pretty good muscle tone as it is." Smirking, I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want me to get bigger than you, eh?" A crooked smile formed from my previous smirk. He blushed.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Laughing I leaned in closer, pressing my lips to his cheek and then to his lips.

"You really are adorable when you're angry." Groaning, he began to work on his work and I watched him quietly. He was so perfect... to be honest, if it were legal to marry him, I would have done so by now, maybe if that day ever comes I can complete that dream.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_"I have an idea, What if you and I go to the gym together on those days? It could be partner support. If you want me to that is..." Misaki looked up at me, smiling a little._

_"Well, perhaps we could, for partner support. Your body is perfect the way it is, you don't need to exercise. You've got a pretty good muscle tone as it is." Smirking, I raised an eyebrow._

_"You don't want me to get bigger than you, eh?" A crooked smile formed from my previous smirk. He blushed._

_"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Laughing I leaned in closer, pressing my lips to his cheek and then to his lips._

_"You really are adorable when you're angry." Groaning, he began to work on his work and I watched him quietly. He was so perfect... to be honest, if it were legal to marry him, I would have done so by now, maybe if that day ever comes I can complete that dream._

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

The annoyance of my alarm clock was beginning to get a lot worse. No matter how much I loved being back at work, the alarm clock and me getting up early was the part I hated with every part of my body. Slowly getting up I turned to see Akihiko laying there, so peacefully. I didn't want to leave today, I was getting a huge paycheck though and I wanted to do something special for him. What I wanted to do... I wasn't sure of yet, but I would eventually figure it out.

He looked so peaceful and cute with his hands clutching onto my pillow once I have moved. That was something he had began doing once I had gotten this job at Marukawa Publishing. He would hug it every morning, pressing the side of his face into it. It was quite adorable. Looking at the clock again, I sighed, I really needed to get up, but I really didn't want to. Slowly, I leaned in towards him and pressed y lips to his forehead before getting up.

As I did my normal routine, I couldn't help but smile when I thought about Akihiko. As I grabbed my clothes for the day, I decided on my baby blue dress-up short sleeve shirt, a pair of black khakis, and a light jacket before heading towards the bathroom to take a nice quick shower. The warm water felt amazing as it cascaded down my skin, rushing over every surface and crevice that it could. I had been feeling bad lately. Mostly because I had been getting so much work and having to spend so much time working that when Akihiko wants to "play" with my body, we can't because of my rushed deadlines. We hadn't done anything for a little over a month and it was taking its toll on us both.

I craved it, I wanted to feel his body moving and colliding against mine, I wanted to feel the cool temperature of his hands as they caressed me lovingly. Thankfully though, we wouldn't have to wait too much longer. Due to my hard work, after today, my company is giving me the weekend off to take a break from the himalayan mountains of manuscripts. I was going to use this break to my advantage. I was going to treat Akihiko to something, besides my body, though I didn't know what yet. But other than to treat him... this whole week I had been thinking about ways that I could prove to him how much I loved him. To show him that I wouldn't ever leave him. To have him never doubt that my love for him waivered.

But how? How could I prove it to him? Was there a way to do that? I thought about it more as I wrote him a quick note before leaving.

_Good Morning honey. I'm off to work. I may be home a little later than usual, but don't worry. I'll see you when I get home, Love you!" _

I blushed at the note as I set it on his computer keyboard. Afterwards, I ran and got my jacket and shoes on before grabbing my messenger bag with my three different manuscripts inside and leaving. On my way to the train, I stopped at a local cafe to grab a quick breakfast and coffee. Once I retrieved that I high-tailed it to the train. I waited about five minutes for the train and once inside I thanked that I had left the house a bit earlier than normal. Once I sat down though, the ideas... well thoughts kept coming.

I wanted to prove my love for him... I really did, but I just didn't know how. Were there any legal ways? I could buy a promise ring... but I didn't see that being what I wanted to do for him. Once at my stop, I high-tailed it towards the office. Once inside I felt like I could slow down, but I was having a hard time seeing as they had just waxed the floors and my shoes were sliding everywhere. Unfortunately, in my haste, I ran into Akihiko's brothers friend, Isaka-san. Not that I didn't like him, but why did I have to run into him of all people when I'm in nearly full sprint?

"Whoa Shorty! You alright there? Running from a ghost or something?" Idiot, I laughed inside my head. Was he being sincere when he asked that or was he trying to hassle me, oh who cares.

With a polite smile I nodded to him about being okay. "Yes, I'm alright, sorry. I was just running a little late. I want to get these finished manuscripts turned in as fast as possible."

"I see. So, how are those new projects coming along?"

"I've finished them, so I guess for working so hard those month and a half, the company called me and told me that they're giving me the weekend off."

"That's nice. Well, got business to take care off. Take care."

"You to." After that, I went straight to my cubicle where I began working on some last final edits. Luckily today, I didn't have a huge load of work to do. Sitting there and focusing on my work did help to clear my head a little, but it was still a main subject on my mind. Shaking my head I continued working on a in-progress manga called, The Flowers Heart. It was this romantic anime between two people, who are fighting against their royal families to be together, it was almost like Romeo and Juliet, but a had a very romantic story and ending. No lovers died in this. I chuckled to myself, crossing off and correcting some of the information.

"Misaki? Misaki..." I heard Aikawa's voice, was she calling me? I looked over to see her smiling at me.

"Hi Aikawa-san. How are you today?" She smiled pleasantly at me.

"I'm great, actually just got off of work. You up to go to lunch? It's about time for you to leave too."

"Wait...What? I just got here." Laughing she pointed towards the clock.

"No, you've been here for quite a while." She couldn't stop her giggling which ignited a chain reaction, getting a laugh out of me.

"Man... I've been here that long? Okay, we can go to lunch. I just have to turn in these manuscripts to the head editor and we can go. I'll be about five minutes." With a nod, I walked towards the head manager, Mr. Tsukino. He thanked me and had told me to enjoy my weekend before I bowed and left his office. Once I got my jacket on, I collected everything and Aikawa and I went to a nearby diner. There we had both agreed to pay our half of the meal. I had ordered fried shrimp and chinese style lo mein. Aikawa had gotten a salad with eggs and bacon bits in it. As we ate we conversated about work and how things were at home. Turns out that Aikawa was having her first date tomorrow and was super excited.

I was happy for her, I mean, after all, she was a good woman to get along with, so in all honesty I was shocked that she wasn't married. But that was none of my business. Continuing to eat became a disturbance on my mind, not because I was eating, but because of the thoughts I was having. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't irritated because of what I was thinking about, but because of the complexity of what I was thinking about. "Hey, Misaki-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright? You seem... sad." She had seen right through me. I just shrugged and had said it was nothing but she leaned in closer. "Misaki-kun, I'm your friend. Please?" Damn... the puppy eyes.

"Fine, but before I say anything to you, you must take an oath of secrecy. You can't tell a soul." She nodded hastily, leaning in really close to me. "Well... I was thinking of ways that I could prove my love to Akihiko, but I'm not sure how to go about it. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I knew that gay marriage isn't yet legal... I don't know what to do. And even if it was legal... I only have $75,920 yen (= $600 US) that I've saved over the past two months." As soon as I finished, her eyes widened.

"Oh, I can help you!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"But... it's not legal yet." She smirked, taking my hand.

"Have you not been keeping with the news Misaki?" I cocked my head to the side, what was she getting at? "It was announced about two weeks ago that gay marriage was now legal in Japan."

"Really?! Wow... I really need to start keeping up with that, but Aikawa... I can't ask you to help me with that. I wanted to get a pair one for me and him, but I don't want to ask you to pay." She glared at me with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

"Oh hush! I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. You both are my friends and I want to help. But if I do, I am so invited to this wedding, and I want to help you two plan it." Well, having a girl to help us plan a wedding would be nice, could add a feminine factor to the special occasion. With a smile I nodded, a blush on my cheeks as I thanked her.

"Thank you Aikawa. It would be nice to have your help. I mean, some feminine advice would be grand. But, I have one condition to this." She nodded. "Akihiko and I can switch and or remove a detail if want to change it or if we don't like it." With haste she took my hands in her and smiled widely.

"DEAL!" Luckily we had already paid the waiter for our meal, because as soon as our deal was made, she took my arm roughly and dragged me to the jewelry shop on the far corner of the street. As we entered, I eyed all of the rings and gulped, I hoped that this wouldn't be too expensive, but at the same time, I wanted to find the perfect one for him. The trouble was there were so many nice ring pairs, but I knew that it would be well worth it in the end.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously: _

"Is everything alright? You seem... sad." She had seen right through me. I just shrugged and had said it was nothing but she leaned in closer. "Misaki-kun, I'm your friend. Please?" Damn... the puppy eyes.

"Fine, but before I say anything to you, you must take an oath of secrecy. You can't tell a soul." She nodded hastily, leaning in really close to me. "Well... I was thinking of ways that I could prove my love to Akihiko, but I'm not sure how to go about it. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I knew that gay marriage isn't yet legal... I don't know what to do. And even if it was legal... I only have $75,920 yen (= $600 US) that I've saved over the past two months." As soon as I finished, her eyes widened.

"Oh, I can help you!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"But... it's not legal yet." She smirked, taking my hand.

"Have you not been keeping with the news Misaki?" I cocked my head to the side, what was she getting at? "It was announced about two weeks ago that gay marriage was now legal in Japan."

"Really?! Wow... I really need to start keeping up with that, but Aikawa... I can't ask you to help me with that. I wanted to get a pair one for me and him, but I don't want to ask you to pay." She glared at me with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

"Oh hush! I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. You both are my friends and I want to help. But if I do, I am so invited to this wedding, and I want to help you two plan it." Well, having a girl to help us plan a wedding would be nice, could add a feminine factor to the special occasion. With a smile I nodded, a blush on my cheeks as I thanked her.

"Thank you Aikawa. It would be nice to have your help. I mean, some feminine advice would be grand. But, I have one condition to this." She nodded. "Akihiko and I can switch and or remove a detail if want to change it or if we don't like it." With haste she took my hands in her and smiled widely.

"DEAL!" Luckily we had already paid the waiter for our meal, because as soon as our deal was made, she took my arm roughly and dragged me to the jewelry shop on the far corner of the street. As we entered, I eyed all of the rings and gulped, I hoped that this wouldn't be too expensive, but at the same time, I wanted to find the perfect one for him. The trouble was there were so many nice ring pairs, but I knew that it would be well worth it in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

As we walked in, peopled eyed us and glared at Aikawa, I was confused. "Man, that poor boy... he's running around with a cougar." I sighed and glared. I turned on my heels and walked towards the lady.

"Pardon me, but we are not together. She is a friend of mine and is helping to pick out an appropriate ring for my fiancee. Now, please excuse me, I must get going." As I returned towards Aikawa, she smiled, nodding at me as we moved back towards the engagement ring section of the store. As we looked, I noticed that almost all of the rings seemed to look the same. Sighing, I kept looking. I was really hoping to find something that was definitely like my boyfriend, simple, complex, and elegant. I know, sounds like an odd combination of ways to describe someone, but he was a complex person.

"Hey, Misaki-kun! What about this pair, it looks pretty nice." Acknowledging her, I walked towards her. She was right, the rings had been quite amazing, but they weren't what stood out to me as something that Akihiko should wear. As we looked around, I had almost given up on this store.

Why was it so hard... it shouldn't be this hard to pick out a ring, but I just knew that whatever I picked out had to be just perfect for him. 'What is the perfect ring?' I asked myself. The perfect ring... When I thought about the perfect ring, I saw something that looked masculine but also slightly feminine. Not only that, but I saw that it was something elegant while also being simple. I also wanted a nice, delicate looking design somewhere on the ring. I wanted something that spoke both Akihiko and myself, seeing as I was planning on both of us to wear one.

This was so difficult, but I felt like I just couldn't give up. No matter how much I wanted to give up on this store, I just couldn't. Continuously, Aikawa was suggesting rings to me that she thought were nice and I was very grateful to have her here with me for this. I mean, even though I was the one wanting to propose, It was a little confusing.

Walking towards the far corner, I caught something out of the side of my eye, and there they were! Real things of beauty. They were absolutely perfect. 'Engraved Comfort Fit Wedding Bands in Two-Tone Gold crafted from 14 karat yellow and white gold. The design includes an engraved pattern around the center, making the ring look stylish, simple, and elegant.' Had this card read my mind?! It was the perfect choice, how could I pass this up?

"Aikawa-san?" She turned towards me and walked over as I motioned her forward.

"Yes Misaki-kun?"

"I found them!" I said, excitement in my voice.

"Oh yeah?! Which one?!" I pointed towards my new found item and her eyes opened widely. "Sir?" She said to the man behind the counter.

"Hello ma'am, how can I help to this late afternoon?"

"My friend and I were looking at this Engraved Comfort Fit wedding band pair. How much is it?"

"Well, if you're looking at his, It's about 88,211 yen. **(750 US) **If you're looking to have an inscription put on the inside of the rings, that is about an additional 3,528 yen **(30 US)**" I thought about it and I wanted the inscription. I had 600 on me, so I looked towards Aikawa. With a smile she nodded.

"My friend here was looking to put an inscription on the inside of both of the rings. Um... we are both putting our money together to pay the full amount." The man looked at me and smiled.

"You planning on getting engaged?" He asked, kindness all over his voice. I nodded. "He's a very lucky man." Blushing I smiled back politely at him. "So, if you could fill out this paper with your proper information. If you need it instantly, I can have it engraved quickly. Though you might have to wait for a little longer."

"That's okay. I can wait." I say, filling out the sheet. Once I got to the section about an engraving, I smiled, knowing exactly what I wanted to put there. For the first ring, I put '_No matter what, I will always have you ~ Akihiko' _and for the second ring I put, _'No matter what, I will always have you ~ Misaki' _Once I finished, I handed the man the paper and he took the ring pair out of the display case as he took it into a back room.

"I'm so excited for you Misaki-kun. I can't wait for this to happen. When you come back to work, you must tell me how it goes!" Laughing lightly I nodded, giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you, cause without you this wouldn't have been possible." She shrugged and began to invent regular conversation topics as we waited. As we waited and talked, I tried to think about way to pull this off, how was I going to ask him. I was filtering my mind for ideas when the man came back. When I looked over, I was shocked. The man had put the rings in two proposal boxes and had wrapped them both with an intricate red bow on the top. Smiling, I looked towards him and bowed, thanking him before heading towards the exit.

After grabbing my messenger bad, I was heading towards the subway train when Aikawa called me. "Misaki, do you want to get a ride in the car instead?" I shook my head.

"No thanks Aikawa-san. I think I'll take the train to get an idea on how to do this. Thanks very much. I'll see you monday!" I said, making my way down the stairs of the subway. Once inside, I sat down and ideas shifted all over the place in my mind. How was I going to do this? Was there a proper manner in how to do this? Sighing, I leaned back when the perfect idea hit me. I had never done anything like that yet, and tonight was as good a night as any.

Just as I had finished sorting out the order of tonight in my mind, the trains stopped at my exit and without wasting any time, I bolted out of the train, but the stairs, and into the building that was my home. Just before entering, I put the two boxes in my messenger bag. "Misaki?" Akihiko called from his office, smiling a little I said yes to notify him that I was in fact home. "Welcome home baby." He said, smiling at me as he walked out towards the stairs. As he was about to walk down, I was walking up. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I kind of want to change out of these clothes." While walking, Akihiko was right on my heels, my heart was racing as I continued, but I took a deep breath, I couldn't let him have the upper hand tonight, that would ruin the order I had in my mind. As I walked into our room, I took off my tie when an idea came to me. I reached into my drawer and pulled out four other ties, all the same color. I set them on the dresser and began to unbutton my shirt. What was the right way to execute this? An idea came to me and I slowly let the shirt slip down my body. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Akihiko take a big breath in. Smiling a little, I undid the belt and just let the pants fall so I was only in my jet back boxers. I also quickly removed my socks and looked him, the five ties behind my back.

"Misaki..." He said, his voice full of passion as he attempted to move me onto the bed. I shook my hand, playfully tsking at him.

"Not so fast honey." I said, attempting my best seductive voice. I then threw the ties onto the bed, one still in my hand and I got behind him and put it over his eyes.

"Misaki... what?"

"I'm taking the lead tonight..." I said as I moved my mouth to his neck and sucked on the skin just under his jaw after I gave it a slow lick down to his collarbone and back up. His breath was becoming heavy as I unbuttoned his shirt. Once I got threw his shirt, I quickly undid his belt, but not before I playfully and forcefully tugged him towards me by the belt and the front of his jeans. I rose up onto my toes to kiss him as I undid the belt and his jeans. I pulled away to loop my fingers into his pants and boxers before forcefully throwing them down as he stepped out of them.

It was not that I turned him so his back was towards the bed and gave him a playful shove as he moved himself towards the middle of the bed, his member standing at full command. I blushed a little at its size, but it was something that I was used to. He had fallen right into my trap and he didn't even know it. Grabbing the other ties, I took his arms and ties them to the top corners of the bed and tied his feet to the bottom corners. He looked so delicious this way... Whoa Misaki..., I chuckled to myself as I slowly crawled up onto the bed, acting almost like a lion, moving towards its prey.

As I moved up his body, I made sure to let my skin move against his, including his member, getting a groan from him. "Please... Misaki, more." He panted. I had him right where I wanted him. I then sat up, now straddling his waist while I lovingly massaged his chest with the palms of my hands.

"Sure." I say as I graze my teeth along his earlobe and make my way down his body, licking and kissing his skin. I stopped at his pectorals where I flicked them with my tongue and suckled them.

"Oh! Misaki!" He groaned, bucking his hips at the sensation. Smiled, I sucked a little harder before moving to the other nipple and did the same thing. Soon, I became bored with just doing that, so I moved further down his body until my face was almost near his member.

I leaned down and gave it a flick with my tongue as I moved it in circles around the tip. His panting became louder and louder, especially when I moved away and blew air towards him. This was killing me just as much as it was killing him. This dominant stuff... I liked it but I also liked it when he was dominant. Just going to have to take turns. Without warning, I moved my hand to the large object beneath his member, and as I moved my mouth onto him, I began gently massaging him there. His moan of satisfaction gave me the okay in my head to continue.

I moved, oddly liking the feeling of me doing this to him. He had done it to me so many times, that I felt I should pay him back, and I think I was. To make the sensation even better, I began making the swallowing motion with my mouth and he seemed to love it. I kept going until I felt him explode in my mouth and manfully, I swallowed ever bit of it. As I pulled away smiling, I figured that I could at least remove his blindfold now. So slowly I moved up and moved my hands to the back of his head where I removed the tie. "Misaki... that was... wonderful."

"I'm not finished yet." I say as I reach into the draw for the lubricant we had. It was embarrassing grabbing that, but when you're a gay couple, there is no natural lubrication there. After applying it there and moving myself to him, I plunged into him, stopping at he moaned. "I'm sorry... are you alright?" He lifted his head and nodded.

"Just... wait a moment please?" I nod, waiting for the signal to continue. It wasn't long until he nodded and I plunged again and again into pure ecstasy. This felt so good, no wonder he liked doing this to me. It wasn't long until we were both lost in pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Afterwards I was panting roughly while Misaki thrusted one final time and he fell onto my chest, breathing heavily as I felt his love filling me. "Mi... Misaki..." I breathed happily, still trying to pull my hands away from their trap.

"Oops... sorry, here..." He said, slowly moving up to untie my hands and feet before moving to lay next to me. He cuddled against my body, burying his head into the nape of my sweaty neck.

"Thanks, that feels a bit better. That was really wonderful though. I loved it." Misaki smiled at me, a slowly fading blush upon his cheeks. "I do have a question though. You've never taken the lead before... I loved it, don't get me wrong. I'm just curious, what sparked your dominant nature?" I watched him smile a little as Misaki got up and walked over to the lamp to turn on the light and moved to pull out the bag from the jeweler store. Slowly, he pulled out two boxes with red ribbons wrapped on them. What was this? I was confused. It wasn't until he got up on his knees before me, removed the ribbon, and opened the box that I understood. "Misaki?!" I asked, shocked.

"Akihiko... I know that I'm not exactly the most lovey-dovey person in the world, and I know that I am a little bit younger than you, but we complete each other so well and I feel like after nearly six years I feel like now is the time. Honey... " He said, taking my hand in his, "Will you marry me?" My eyes widened as tears began to come. He... he was asking me to marry him? With a smile I nodded.

"Of course." I said tears falling. I could only ever let him see my tears, in sadness or happiness. I pulled him to me after he removed the ring from the box and onto my finger. My eyes led over to the other box and I gave him a curious look.

"That's the matching ring..." He said, a smile and pink blush on his face. "I wanted people to know that you are engaged and that I am engaged. Aikawa went with me... she helped me pay for the pair. She wants to help us plan it in return for helping pay. I told her that was okay and I-" I stopped him by pressing my lips to his and moved away, grabbing the box before slipping the ring onto his ring finger.

"Thank you so much baby," I said my happy tears falling as I kissed him once more. "I couldn't be any happier than I am right now." I moved us so he was underneath me on all fours while I moved behind him and took my turn on his body. It wasn't a really long moment of sexual pleasure, but it was one of the most passionate moments we had ever had. As we laid together, sweating and panting, I pulled him to me as I moved the blanket over us before wrapping my arm around him as I looked at the ring.

"I love you baby..." I said, lifting his hand and kissing the finger where his ring laid. I was shining on the inside, this had been one of the best moments in my life.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Akihiko... I know that I'm not exactly the most lovey-dovey person in the world, and I know that I am a little bit younger than you, but we complete each other so well and I feel like after nearly six years I feel like now is the time. Honey... " He said, taking my hand in his, "Will you marry me?" My eyes widened as tears began to come. He... he was asking me to marry him? With a smile I nodded.

"Of course." I said tears falling. I could only ever let him see my tears, in sadness or happiness. I pulled him to me after he removed the ring from the box and onto my finger. My eyes led over to the other box and I gave him a curious look.

"That's the matching ring..." He said, a smile and pink blush on his face. "I wanted people to know that you are engaged and that I am engaged. Aikawa went with me... she helped me pay for the pair. She wants to help us plan it in return for helping pay. I told her that was okay and I-" I stopped him by pressing my lips to his and moved away, grabbing the box before slipping the ring onto his ring finger.

"Thank you so much baby," I said my happy tears falling as I kissed him once more. "I couldn't be any happier than I am right now." I moved us so he was underneath me on all fours while I moved behind him and took my turn on his body. It wasn't a really long moment of sexual pleasure, but it was one of the most passionate moments we had ever had. As we laid together, sweating and panting, I pulled him to me as I moved the blanket over us before wrapping my arm around him as I looked at the ring.

"I love you baby..." I said, lifting his hand and kissing the finger where his ring laid. I was shining on the inside, this had been one of the best moments in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I woke the next morning, almost feeling as if I were on cloud nine. Honestly, last night had been the best night of my entire life aside from the two first times where Misaki said he loved me and when he began calling me honey. It was an overwhelming experience where I wasn't able to comprehend anything besides the fact that Misaki was asking me to marry him and that we would be husband and husband soon. I wanted to have our wedding not too long from now, I just wanted him to be officially mine, then that ownership thing could actually be turned into a joke.

As my eyes adjusted, my mind first found the ring on my left hand which was interlaced with Misaki's left hand as he slept. The combination together was adorable. Eventually, I wanted to get up and stretch a bit. Not only had the engagement been exciting, but also the fact that Misaki had taken the lead, it was exciting. He loved me and trusted me enough to do that. It was heart warming. I didn't know how I could thank him, but I would surely find a way.

Slowly, I unlatched myself from my fiance and made my way towards the bathroom to start a bubble bath. It hadn't taken long and the water felt amazingly warm and soothing. When I returned, Misaki was still in the same sleeping position, so quickly I latched out hands together, both of our rings showing. Not only that, but I also took a picture of Misaki as he slept before slipping the camera phone onto the nightstand. I looked towards the clock to see that it was nearly one in the afternoon. We could surely tire each other out, that was for sure.

"Misaki?" I asked, breathing hot air into his ear.

"Honey... we just went a whole round last night... I'm kind of sore, not now." I chuckled before turning him onto his back and giving him a kiss.

"I don't want to have sex baby... I want to take a bath together, a nice soothing bubble bath." Misaki playfully glared at me before smiling.

"Okay... let's go." Instead of allowing him to get up, I grabbed him up into my arms and quickly grabbed the phone before carrying him to the bath. It wasn't until we were both situated in the warm water that Misaki had fully woken up, his normal and adorable blush coming. "Good Morning baby. How are you feeling this morning?" He shrugged, a smile on his face.

"I'm pretty good. I feel great. I'm so happy that you wanted to marry me." Chuckling, I pulled him closer as he blushed and was looking forward, almost as if he was spaced out as we sat in the warm water. So I took the opportunity to pull him so he was laying against my chest, the bubbles were around us, his blush was radiant, his eyes were sparkling... and I took a photo of us together, a smile on my face. Why was I taking a picture? Well, I had an author's website where I would post on there once and a while about my life. I decided that I wanted to post a photo of us together to let everyone know that we were together and that we were happy.

After setting the phone on a counter next to the tub, I just focused on Misaki and our future together. I could see the wedding in my mind already. It was going to be simple, elegant, and beautiful. I'll be waiting at the altar for Misaki in a black tuxedo and Misaki will come down the aisle with a white tuxedo and a bouquet of deliciously aromatic flowers. Sighing, I smiled, leaning my head back as we sat in the bath together. "Hey?" Misaki asked.

"Yes?"

"I noticed you taking a picture of us, why?" Damn, well it's better he knows then for him to get upset about it later because I hadn't said anything.

"Well... remember that fan page I have? Well I wanted to post a photo of our faces together, basically a way to say that I've met the person I love with all my heart and I want to be happy... a good way to maybe get the fangirls off my back." I said, looking him in the eyes. He chuckled.

"I don't think that will help at all... I mean, I'm sure the girls will chase you anyways. You're attractive."

"Thanks Misaki." I said, blushing, as we got out of the tub. Misaki was about to grab a towel when I grabbed it instead and began to sensually to dry off his body. His sigh let me know that he enjoyed it, but to be honest, just like him, I was a little soar. Despite Misaki's smaller body frame, his member was quite impressive in size. I blushed even thinking about it. And not only was his size great... I had never been on the receiving end in my entire life, it was new, but I liked it. I liked getting the love I was giving out. Even if it did hurt a little the next day.

As we got dressed and exited the room. I grabbed the phone and interlaced our hands together to get a picture of our rings together and then I got a picture of us together. For the picture, Misaki was on my back like I was giving him a piggyback ride while is head rested upon the nape of my neck and his lips pressed against my cheek happily. Once he found out that I was going to post this onto my fan page and why he was all for the posting of the pictures. It seemed a little odd that he was all for it, but I wasn't complaining. Maybe he was thinking like I was, how he wanted to let people know that we were together, we were each other's lover, and that nobody was going to get in the way of that.

After taking the pictures, I went onto my computer and posted them, smiling as I saw them show up on the loading doc. Above the photos were was a text box and I began writing.

_I received the biggest surprise of my life last night. My boyfriend of nearly six years proposed to me last night. I am filled with joy and I am so happy and look forward to marrying him in the near future. He is so sweet, caring, and loving, but despite his shy and stubborn nature, I love him. I wanted to share this with my most adorned fans! I will later post photos of the wedding when it happens. Stay strong and healthy. As a side note, my next novel will be out soon. I want to thank all of my fans for sticking with me for all these years and I look forward to seeing your reactions to my next novel. _

After I finished typing, I smiled and pressed the post button. Soon after I had posted, it took only a couple mere seconds before the comments were flooding in. Misaki was behind me now, sitting in a different chair until I pulled him onto my lap instead. As we watched the comments roll in, I smiled at Misaki. We hadn't read any yet because we had chosen to wait until the flow slowed down. "Misaki... I just want to say that even though I don't think any of my fans will be rude, but if any post anything rude on this post I will be obligated to remove their post." Misaki blushed and nodded.

It took nearly two hours for the flow to slow and eventually stop. And when I finally opened the comments, I couldn't help but smile.

_He is so cute! You look great together! Congratulations!_

_I'm so jealous, he's hot. Can we share? - _This comment had made Misaki and I laugh.

_I love you two together. You look like a match made in heaven!_

_Wait? You're gay? That's awesome! Don't be afraid to be who you are!_

_Can I come to this wedding? I know it's going to absolutely fabulous!_

_Now this is shocking, I never would have thought that he was gay... now I feel bad for messaging him a bunch of fangirl stuff._

Needless to say, the list went on and on. It wasn't until we reached about the thirtieth comment that we stopped reading and I shut down the computer. Instead, we went downstairs to watch the tv news and cuddle together. And as soon as I had reached the remote and turned on the tv, I was on the news... here comes the media extravaganza.

_Hello and good evening from your celebrity news partners! I'm your host Nakamura Ayumu! Here's Tokyo's daily buzz. Many were brought to shock today when famous writer Usami Akihiko had posted on his fan site earlier this afternoon. He posted about his engagement to his fiance who is in fact a male whose name is Takahashi Misaki! Who would have thought that his majesty himself would have been gay? As part of his announcement he posted photos of them together. Looks like one of the most eligible bachelor's is no longer on the market. To be honest, this kills our lady dreams, but we couldn't be happier for him. Congratulations to the wonderful couple. Now onto the new rising star Saruwatari Risa's new fashion magazine..._

I looked over towards Misaki to see him blushing. "How did they find out my name? You didn't even put it on the post." I shrugged.

"They probably went searching for it. They'll do anything for a good story. But... I will admit, I like it that people have noticed that you're mine." I said as I playfully pulled his body towards mine before passionately pressing my lips against his. Our lips moved together fluidly as our hands traveled over each other's bodies as we made out in the living room. Just as we were getting to the good part, there was a knock on the front door and the key began to turn, the only person who could have a ket was Takahiro... We could hear the conversation through the door.

_"Takahiro... sweetheart, don't you think we should have called first? I mean this is last minute."_

_"Nah, I'm his brother and I want to celebrate this most wonderful moment with him!" _Takahiro said excitedly.

Within seconds after we sat up and fixed everything, the door flew open and there was Takahiro, Manami, and Mahiro. "Congratulations! Come on lazy bones! We need to celebrate!"

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously:_

_I looked over towards Misaki to see him blushing. "How did they find out my name? You didn't even put it on the post." I shrugged._

_"They probably went searching for it. They'll do anything for a good story. But... I will admit, I like it that people have noticed that you're mine." I said as I playfully pulled his body towards mine before passionately pressing my lips against his. Our lips moved together fluidly as our hands traveled over each other's bodies as we made out in the living room. Just as we were getting to the good part, there was a knock on the front door and the key began to turn, the only person who could have a ket was Takahiro... We could hear the conversation through the door._

_"Takahiro... sweetheart, don't you think we should have called first? I mean this is last minute."_

_"Nah, I'm his brother and I want to celebrate this most wonderful moment with him!" Takahiro said excitedly._

_Within seconds after we sat up and fixed everything, the door flew open and there was Takahiro, Manami, and Mahiro. "Congratulations! Come on lazy bones! We need to celebrate!"_

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

After Takahiro bursted in, AKihiko and I both just realized that we were shirtless and that I was laying my head in his lap. My brother blushed darkly. "Hello Takahiro." Akihiko spoke softly, showing happiness in his appearance.

"Hi Takahiro. Thanks for letting me lay in your lap, hun." I said, I found my brother's blush becoming darker. Was he getting embarrassed? Was it about me saying hun? I just chuckled to myself after I pulled on my zip-up sweater and swept Mahiro into my arms. He was the most adorable thing ever and I would never cease to think that. "Hello Mahiro. How is my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew." Scowling, I laughed and put him down on the floor before my brother pulled me into a hug.

"Misaki! I've missed you." He said as they all came in. Slowly we ushered our way towards the large seating area before we began talking. When I looked towards my brother again, he was pouting. Why? He was full of mixed emotions today... Oh... I understood it now. "Misaki... I'm upset that you didn't tell me that you were planning to propose... I'm sad. You never told your older brother." He pouted again. I felt a little guilty now... I should have told him.

"I'm so sorry... I just," I couldn't find the right words to use. "I wanted to tell you the day after, but then the whole media thing happened, so I was going to wait. I know... I should have told you about it, I'm so sorry." I bowed to him. I really felt bad. I should have told him about it, but what's done is done. I felt Takahiro place his hand on my shoulder.

"Misaki, it's okay. You're leading your own life and things happen. Good things. I'm not mad, I promise. Just next time promise to not leave me out of the loop?" He asked, his mouth taking on the smile of a small child. I nodded and looked him in the eyes before nodding once more. My brother was very forgiving. Way more forgiving than I thought he could be. It shocked me that he was okay with it, but still, I could feel the swelling guilt in my gut. I began to tear up, but I took in a deep breath before smiling and pulling him into a brotherly hug.

After hugging each other, we all took seats on the couches. We had one on one side and one on the other. Manami, Takahiro, and Mahiro sat on the couch across from us. "Okay! I can't help myself! Do asked who again?" Manami asked.

I rose my hand. "I did." A squeal rang from her throat in happiness as she grabbed Akihiko and I's hands, eyeing the rings. She blushed brightly in happiness at my confession and right before everyibe, Akihiko kissed my cheek. At the same time if the squeal, Manami took our hands in hers.

"These are beautiful." Manami said, gripping our hands lightly in hers. "Also, I must say that I loved that cute post you made about Misaki proposing to you. Very cute and heart warming. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Akihiko and I said at the same time. It was long after that that we had began to eat dinner. I had made Hawaiian Pork stir-fry, and rice. It was quite delicious. Although we were having a wonderful night, it had slowly came to an end all too quickly. When I had made the offer to let my brother's family stay the night, they had politely rejected. I guess they had work or something. So instead we just settled with saying good night and see you later.

Overall it had been a great night, and I had been happy with the way it had turned out. After they had left, Akihiko helped me to clean the dishes and put away left-overs and just after we decided to sit together and watch the news. Shockingly, the news about our engagement seemed to be on every major and minor news and gossip channels. After eventually settling on one, I laid my head down in Akihiko's lap, falling asleep, only to feel him pick me up, carry me to our bed, and kiss me on the cheek before saying good night.

This was why I loved him.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, just wanted to hurry and get to the next coming chapter. To be honest I was having a slight amount of writers block and I now that I've got my creativity back, LET'S WRITE!<strong>


End file.
